bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinity Dragonoid
is the third and the final evolution of Dragonoid in the first season. Anime In episode 50, He uses the power of the Infinity Core that Wavern gave him to destroy Naga but the battle didn't start yet due to nearly the ending of the episode. In episode 51 - 52 he battles Silent Naga and he wins thanks to the other Bakugan (Alpha Hydranoid, Blade Tigrerra, Hammer Gorem, Preyas, Storm Skyress and Angelo/Diablo Preyas) helping Drago in the progress. ; Ability Cards * Flame Strider: (Haos) * Dive Fleet: (Aquos) * Fire Grandam: (Subterra) * Aero Dragon: (Ventus) * Burning Dragonia: (Pyrus) * Lunatic Burst: (Darkus) * Infinity Demon: (Infinity Core) ; Fusion Ability Cards * Dextra Attack: (This Ability Card can only be activated if there is one of each attribute on your team). (Six Attributes) * Melting Burst: (Pyrus) After absorbing both cores, Drago became complete by evolving into Perfect Dragonoid. But said goodbye to Dan and went to the dimensional center, to transform himself into the Perfect Core of New Vestroia. In the second season, he evolves (or rather downgrades) into Neo Dragonoid. Game It is a Heavy Metal Special Attack Bakugan. In Japan, its Darkus Bakutech version in BTC-04 comes with 460G, 480G and 500G. Trivia * Infinity Dragonoid is the fourth most powerful evolution of Drago. The third is Lumino Dragonoid with Cross Buster, the second is Blitz Dragonoid and Titanium Dragonoid is the most powerful. * The toy version of Infinity Dragonoid is very different from the anime ball form. * Infinity Dragonoid is one of two Dragonoids with different ball forms in the Anime. (The other being Blitz Dragonoid) * He is the only Dragonoid from season 1 that isn`t in a Video Game, Dragonoid and Delta Dragonoid are in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: The Video Game and Ultimate Dragonoid is in Bakugan: Battle Trainer. * As a Perfect Dragonoid his real mode looks almost the same as Ultimate Dragonoid but some colors were added or changed. * His ball form looks almost like Ultimate Dragonoid but with small added features. * Even though this is Drago's fourth strongest evolution, its the only one that was able to use all six attributes (besides Hex Dragonoid and Perfect Dragonoid). *Perfect Dragonoid had the shortest evolution time evolving after 2 episodes. *His ball form looks similar to Oberus. Gallery Anime File:Ultimate_drago.jpg|Infinity Dragonoid in Sphere mode File:Infinity_drago.jpg|Infinity Dragonoid in real mode lunaticburst.PNG|Infinity Dragonoid using ability Lunatic Burst (Darkus) infinitydemon.PNG|Infinity Dragonoid using ability Infinity Demon dextraatak2.PNG|Infinity Dragonoid using ability Dextra Attack perfectdrago.PNG|Infinity Dragonoid just after destroying Silent Naga (Perfect Dragonoid) naga.PNG|Silent Naga trying to take the Infinity Core from Infinity Dragonoid 6drago.png|Infinity Dragonoid using Dextra Attack ind.jpg|Infinity Dragonoid scanned by BakuPod Dan_ID.PNG|Dan and Infinity Dragonoid in Intermission Screen Infinity_D.PNG|Infinity Dragonoid in Intermission Screen Game File:Infinity_Dragonoid.jpg|Pyrus Infinity Dragonoid infinitydrfago.PNG File:Infinitydrago-darkus.jpg|Darkus Infinity Dragonoid DSC00190-1.jpg DSC00185-1.jpg File:Drago10101011101.jpg|Aquos Infinity Dragonoid !Byzr86!!Wk~$(KGrHqV,!i0Ew5bR84YpBMTOu68Izg~~_12.JPG|Haos Infinity Dragonoid Others infd.jpg|Infinity Dragonoid on New Vestroia's checklist poster Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:BakuTech Category:Season 1 Category:Legendary soldiers Category:Energy Holders Category:Characters Category:Special Attack Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan